No Matter What I'll Love You
by IniTiniNini
Summary: Emily and JJ are married. Their life is perfect,full with love. But then something/someone change it. Is the love enough to keep them together?
1. Past Years

_**A/N: So, this is my first story, not just one-shot. I know that the first chapter is short, but I promise you that the others will be longer. For now the story is rated T, but it may become M. I hope you like it. Enjoy reading! :)**_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**_

* * *

_**No Matter What I'll Love You**_

_**Chapter 1 – Past Years**_

Early in the Monday morning. The sun has just begun to rise when Jennifer Jareau-Prentiss woke up. She looked at the clock. The time was 7.12. That makes sixteen minutes until the alarm goes off. JJ turned to the other side and saw her peacefully sleeping wife.

Emily Prentiss and Jennifer have married two years ago. In fact, they celebrated their anniversary this weekend. Their story began in 2006 when Emily started to work at BAU. As soon as she laid eyes on Jennifer, she fell in love with her. However, for Jen the things were a little different. At first they were friend, best friends. Then she realised that there is something more. She also fell in love with her. Both of them didn't say anything, because of the work. They were scared that if something goes wrong the team would be hurt. That they were going to hurt each other. That one of them has to leave their family.

Nevertheless, one they the things changed. After the girls' night with Penelope, JJ and Emily were very drunk. They woke up naked on the bed in JJ's apartment. From this moment, their friendship became a relationship. After two years Emily proposed to JJ. Their wedding was perfect. Now they want to add another addition to their family. Emily has made a couple of in vitro procedures, but for now with no luck.

Suddenly the alarm started to ring. That made JJ to come out of her thoughts. Emily slowly opened her eyes.

"Good Morning, sunshine!" said JJ.

"Good Morning," after a couple of yawns Emily continued, "Jen, are you staring at me again?"

"What can I do? You are very beautiful." JJ replied with a smirk on her face.

"You are not too bad yourself." teased Emily.

Jennifer climbed on top of Em and started kissing her passionately. When Emily's moans became very loud, JJ pulled off.

"Come on, Em. Get up I don't want to be late for work, again. And you know that if we make Penelope wait a little longer she would be pissed off. I'm even surprised that she called us only three times while we were at the hotel." And with that JJ climbed out of bed.

"No, Jay. You can't leave me like this. Come to bed and continue what you were doing." insisted Emily.

"You will have to wait until tonight. I have special plans for you." JJ smiled at her wife and went to take a shower.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, do you want me to continue writing it? Please, review. :)**_


	2. Teasing

_**A/N: Thank you for reviewing and favoriting my story. I didn't expect it. So, here is the second chapter. Enjoy reading! :)**_

_****__******Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Teasing **_

At home and on the way to work, Emily tried many times to find out about her surprise. She even attempted the puppy dog eyes, but Jennifer didn't say anything. When they got in the elevator Em tried one last time.

"Come on, Jay. Please tell me something. Even it is a little. Give me a hint." she begged her.

"Nope. You'll have to wait and see." said JJ with a smirk on her face.

"Ohh…You are doing to kill me." said Emily just when the elevator doors opened. Penelope was there waiting for them.

"Why my Gumdrop is going to kill you?" asked Pen.

"She doesn't want to tell me about the surprise that she planned for tonight." explained Emily.

"So JJ, you are finally going to give her the present." said Garcia.

"I'm going to have a present?" Em screamed like a child. Jen rolled her eyes.

Together they walked to the bullpen. Reid and Rossi were already at work. Actually, JJ and Emily were seven minutes late. They thought that Hotch didn't know, but that was not true. Morgan also was in the bullpen, he wanted to find out about girls' weekend, too. When JJ and Emily took a seat at their desks, the questions started.

"Spill out everything." insisted Pen.

"We just relaxed for two days. That's all." said JJ

"That's bullshit and you know it. Now try again." demanded Derek

"Really, we didn't do anything exciting. We spent most of the time in the hotel room. We wanted to rest." claimed Emily

"And what exactly did you two do? Dave asked with a smile.

"Why everyone wants to know what we did? It is between us. And Em told you that we were resting" said JJ little pissed.

"Do you know that the last year at the hotel rooms..." Spencer started to explain something, but Garcia didn't let him finish it.

"Wonder boy, I'm sure that we don't know any of your statistics. Right now our priorities are the lovely girls here." she said.

"JJ is right. What we did is between us." Once again Emily tried not to tell them anything.

"Ohh…Come on Princess. Just tell us." insisted Derek.

"Fine," JJ thought it was better to tell them so that they can leave her and Emily alone, "We had sex. A lot of sex. That is why we were in the hotel room most of the time. And the other time we were at the swimming pool. We spent these two days the best possible way."

After she finished talking, she realized that everyone was staring at her.

"Why you are looking at me like this?" asked Jennifer.

Hotch, who was behind her, cleared his voice. JJ slowly turned around. Her cheeks flushed a bright red and she looked down to hide it.

"Sir, I'm sorry for this. But they were driving us crazy." she apologised still not looking at him.

"I wanted to tell you that for now we don't have a case. So, finish your paperwork." Hotch paused for a moment, "And leave JJ and Emily alone." he added and went to his office.

Satisfied that they found out about Em and Jen's weekend – even with no specification – all of them started to work. Garcia, Rossi and Morgan went to their offices.

Luckily, for Emily the end of the workday came fast. She hasn't stopped thinking about her surprise. She didn't try to find out something again, because she knew it was pointless. She just couldn't wait to leave the BAU.

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think about this chapter? Please, review. I will update the next chapter on Sunday or Monday.**_


	3. Surprise

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I planned to update on Sunday, but today is my Birthday and will give you this chapter today. So, this is my present for you. I will not make you wait longer. So, read and find out about the surprise. Enjoy reading! :)**_

_****__****__******Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Surprise**_

When they went home, JJ commanded her wife to stay away from the kitchen. Emily decided that the time would pass away faster if she did something. So, she took a shower and put her dress on. The dress was the same from their first date.

Part of the surprise was romantic dinner. It was something like a date, but in home instead of the restaurant. Jennifer has planned this for a long time. She wanted that night to be special. Before a couple of weeks when she and Penelope were shopping, Jen saw the perfect thing for her love. She just hopes that Emily would like it.

After an hour, the dinner was ready. To be more romantic they ate on candles. During the dinner they talked about the future, for their future baby, even that Emily is not pregnant yet. They love this topic very much. When they finished eating, Jennifer decided that it was the right time to give to her wife the present. Emily went to sit on the couch while she was waiting for JJ to take the gift and joined her. Minutes later she walked in carrying little red box.

"So Em, I know that you are very exited about the present. I am not going to make you wait any more. I hope you like it." said JJ and gave her the box.

Emily took it with a big smile on her face. She carefully opened it. There was a beautiful silver bracelet. It has the form of a heart. In front have roses, and in the back has graced the words:

_**No Matter What I'll Love You**_

_**Jennifer**_

"Wow Jen. It is… beautiful. Thank you." Emily said and she leant over to kiss JJ.

"You can open the heart." Jen informed her.

When Em opened it, there was a picture of both of them. They were kissing.

"And here, have place for another picture. You can put whatever you want." JJ showed her.

"I will put here our baby… Jen, thank you! This means a lot to me." said Emily.

"I'm happy for that. I know that this is not big present, but I wanted it to be special." Jenifer started to explain, but Em cut her off.

"No, baby. It is perfect. It doesn't matter how big it is." she assured her wife.

"This is something that will remind of our family. That no matter what, we will love you forever. And that we are never going to leave you." JJ finished her explanation.

"I love you, Jennifer!" said Emily and started kissing her wife passionately.

Emily trailed her kisses down to JJ's neck, nipping at her pulse point. Jay wrapped her arms around the brunette. Jen could not help the shiver that ran through her when Emily bit her lip. Em pulled her in closer and let her tongue dive straight into JJ's mouth, receiving a groan of approval. Jennifer let her hand trail down Emily' back and slowly pulled down the zipper, letting the dress drop slowly to the floor. Suddenly, JJ pulled back, just like this morning.

"No, Jennifer. We are doing it, right here, right now. You promised me that I would have to wait until tonight. Well, now is tonight." demanded Emily.

"I know. I just have another little surprise for you. But if you want to see it, we have to take this upstairs." JJ replied and got up from the couch, "You coming, Em?"

Emily runs to JJ like a little puppy. It was time to use the thing that Jen and Penelope bought from the shop for adults.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, what do you think about the surprise? Do you like it? :)**_


	4. Night At The Bar

_********__A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. They make me very happy. I'm glad that you liked the surprise. Right now I'm very busy with school and tomorrow I'm going on excursion for a few days, so I don't know when exactly I'm going to update. But I promise that I'll update until Friday. Enjoy reading! :) _  


_********__****__Disclaimer:_ I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – Night At The Bar**_

The end of the week came fast. This week was one of the few when the team does not have to fly to another town. It is not that they did not have a case, they have, but it was local. Derek and Penelope decided to celebrate the lack of work. They invited the others to come with them, so here are they, at the bar.

The three women and Derek were dancing, while the men were at the table, drinking. Garcia and Morgan were dancing together, synchronized with the music. Unlike them, the moves of the married couple were more passionate and wild. They were trying to have a greater contact between their bodies. Viewed from the side they looked like drunk. But that was not true. Well. JJ was on her second beer and one cocktail, but she was not drunk. At least not yet. And Emily, she right now does not drink, because of the in vitro procedures. When the song Laserlight by Jessie J ft. David Guetta started, their moves became more passionately from before. At the table the men commented the girls.

"They dance like they met 30 minutes before." Dave said.

"Yeah like they are horny teenagers." agreed Hotch.

"This is because of the alcohol that JJ drunk." explained Spencer.

"JJ didn't drink that much. Others night when both of them drunk more, they never danced like this." said Hotch.

"This is love. Definitely love." said Dave with a smile.

After twenty minutes, Derek and Penelope left Jen and Em alone and joined the men.

"Tonight Princess and Baby Girl are very... maybe turn on. They own the dance floor." said Morgan while he was taking his seat.

"Chocolate God, they shift us from the dance floor, again." reminded Pen.

"Again?" wondered Dave.

"Yeah, again. The last time we were out, they did the same thing." Derek explained to the others.

Meanwhile at the dancing JJ was kissing deeply the lips of her wife. After what seem hours, she broke off the kiss.

"Em, do you want to take a break?" asked Jennifer.

"Yup. That is a great idea. I'm exhausted." said Emily.

They sit down with the others. Everyone was taking takes to buy drinks for those who want, because Spence cannot drink much and Dave and Hotch like chiefs, do not drink much, too. So, that leaves Derek, Penelope and JJ, who is pretty much drunk. It was turn for Emily to buy the next drinks.

"Gumdrop, come with me to the restroom." Pen said and grabbed JJ's hand and dragged her to the toilets.

After a couple of minutes, when they came out, JJ could not believe what her eyes saw. Some brunette was talking to her wife. But not just talking, she was smiling at something that Em said. She even put her hand on Emily's shoulder. At that moment no one can't stop jealous JJ. She fast approached the two women.

"Back off, bitch. She is mine." and then Jen kissed Em as if no one was watching them.

"Because you kissed her that doesn't mean she is yours, blonde. She wants me." said jauntily the brown-haired woman.

"What did you say?" asked JJ.

"Jen, please. I was just talking to Sarah." Emily tried to calm down her wife, but this did not work out.

"I asked you something." Jennifer pretended that she did not hear Em.

"You heard me... bitch." Sarah said with a smirk on her face.

That line was the breaking point of JJ. Now she was really pissed off. She clenched her hand into a fist and the fist flayed out into the nose of the brunette. She fell backwards. When Sarah stands up, she pounced on Jennifer. All the people around them were watching. Emily did the only thing that can stop the fighting women.

"Derek! Come, help me." she screamed.

Exactly then the team realized what was going on. Morgan and Rossi immediately run to them. Derek grabbed JJ, who was on the top of the Sarah.

"Easy, Baby Girl. Come on, let's go outside." and he dragged JJ out, so that Dave can deal with the other woman.

"Come down!" commanded Dave. He was trying to keep a firm hold on her, but she was struggling.

"Leave me alone, so that I can finish that bitch." Sarah insisted.

"Hey, that bitch is my life. Say something about her again and I'll make your other eye blue." Emily defended her wife.

"I can arrest you for assaulting a federal agent." Sarah looked at Dave as if she saw a ghost. "But today is your lucky day. Just don't get near Agent Jareau and Agent Prentiss."

After that Emily and Dave went outside to the others.

"Jennifer Jareau Prentiss!" Emily yelled.

"JJ, I think that Emily is mad at you." Spencer pointed out.

"You think? Pretty boy, for genius sometimes you…" But Derek did not manage to say something, before Emily's yelling interrupted him.

"What the Hell was that? What were you thinking? Oh, wait you didn't think." She yelled.

"She was talking with you. And I had to show her that you're mine." explained JJ.

"Jay, you hit her. This is not the right way to show someone that I'm yours." pointed out Emily.

"Emily," Hotch interrupted them. "I think that you should take JJ home. And maybe talk about this tomorrow, when she will remember it."

"Yeah, I think you are right. Come on Jen, let's go home" Em agreed with him.

"No, no. I do not want. We are having fun." JJ said as she hugged Penelope.

"Peaches, as much as I love you, I have to agree with your wife and boss man. You drank very much tonight." Pen tried to persuade her best friend.

"But I'm not drunk. Look, I can walk in a straight line." claimed JJ. She tried to show them that they were wrong, but she failed.

"I'm going to take her home. And Hotch, I am very sorry for this. I am definitely going to talk with her." Emily apologised.

"Don't worry, Emily. I know that this is not typical for JJ." Hotch assured her.

"Thank you!" Em said and went to get her still trying to walk in a straight line wife.

"Hey, Princess, next Friday me and JJ are going out. Just the two of us." Derek teased.

"Over my dead body." replied Emily.

She climbed in the car and drove off.

* * *

_********__A/N: So, what do you think? Please, continue to review. I really appreciate them. Thank you! :)_


	5. The Morning After Dark

_****__**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. I was busy with school, because we are at the end of the school year and do a lot of exams. But I'm not**__****__** going to give up with the story. I just won't be able to update more regularly, but at least once a week I'll try to update. **__**Thank you for the reviews. They really make my day happier. **__**Enjoy reading! :)  
**_

_****__****__******Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**_  


* * *

_**Chapter 5 – The Morning After Dark**_

On the way to home JJ couldn't stop singing. Even when Emily stopped the radio, she continued. When Jennifer didn't know the lyrics she was making them. Emily didn't attempt to stop her wife. It was pointless. She just wanted to take JJ home as soon as possible and take a pill for her headache. She hoped that once at home, Jay will be fast asleep.

After 40 minutes drive and many songs sung, they arrive at their condo. However, Emily's hopes broke down. She parked the car in front of the condo and before to stop the engine, JJ climbed out. She immediately went to the front door. Emily came after her and was searching for the keys when suddenly JJ pounced on her. She started kissing her. She put her hand on her back and with her other hand she grabbed Em's ass. Emily pulled out off her.

"Jay, let me unlock the door." she said.

"No. I want you now. Right here." insisted JJ.

"We can't do it here. Just wait a second and we will be inside." Emily persuaded her wife.

"Okay, but hurry up." JJ agreed.

While she was waiting, she began to sing 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry. But her singing was more like screaming. Emily hoped again that neighbors would not hear her wife. Just when JJ was starting the second chorus, Em opened the door and pushed Jennifer inside.

"Okay, Jen, why don't you go upstairs, I'm coming after a minute." suggested Emily.

"No. I prefer to wait you here. And why I'm going to wait you?" JJ asked more herself than her wife.

"Because I have a bad headache, thanks to you, and have to take a pill or two." answered Emily.

"Ohh, I'm sorry." said JJ.

"No, you don't." claimed Emily.

"Yup." JJ admitted and smile at her wife.

When they went in the bedroom JJ, like a child, threw on the bed. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Come on Jen, let's put your nightgown." she offered.

"But you promised me that we will make love." JJ reminded her.

"I didn't promise you anything. And you are drunk. That means that you are not going to remember that night." Emily desperately tried to put her wife to sleep.

"I don't care." insisted JJ.

"Ok. What you say if we first put on the nightgown, then I will go and take a shower. I promise you that it will be very quickly shower. Then I'm all yours." Emily suggested, hoping that during her bath, JJ will fall asleep.

"Okay. But then you are all mine." agreed JJ.

While Emily was trying to take off her clothes, JJ began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Jennifer, why are you laughing?" wondered Emily.

"I just remembered when you were yelling at me at the bar. You were very sexy." JJ smirked at her.

"Oh, Jen. You are unbelievable." Em smiled at her wife.

When JJ have dressed, Em went to shower. She made everything what she can to be slower, so that when she got out, Jennifer would be asleep. After 15 minutes she was ready. For her relief her wife was peacefully sleeping. However, there was one problem – Jennifer was taking the whole bed. Luckily, when Emily displaced JJ, she didn't wake up. Em climbed in the bed and JJ instinctively wrapped her arms and laid her head on Emily's chest. For a second Em thought that JJ was awake. Prentiss kissed Jennifer's forehead and within minutes she also fell asleep.

In the morning Emily woke up first. And that has been expected, because JJ was not an early riser. And given the last night she will probably sleep all morning. Emily got up and changed her clothes. She was walking to the bathroom when she felt a little dizzy. She ran to the bathroom just in time. She knelt in front of the toilet and emptied her stomach contents. This was not happening for the first time. At first she thought that it was from the food, but now she has second thought. When Emily was sure that the vomiting stopped, she went downstairs and from her bag took the pregnancy test, which she bought yesterday. She did the test and now was waiting for the result.

At 11:30 am Emily decided that it was time to wake up Jennifer. She made her breakfast and didn't forget to take the pills for JJ's headache, which certainly she will have. Em entered the bedroom and put the platter down on the nightstand. She sat down at the edge of the bed and carefully moved JJ's hair from her face.

"Jen, it's time to wake up." she said gently.

JJ stirs a little, but refused to open her eyes.

"Come on, baby. Open your eyes for me." Emily tried again.

"No. It's too early." JJ mumbled.

"No, it's not. It passed out 11:30." Em smiled at her wife.

Jennifer finally opened her eyes. Emily leaned forward and kissed her.

"Good morning beautiful or I have to say Good Afternoon." Em said with a smirk.

"Very funny, Prentiss." JJ winced a little. "You do not have the slightest idea what headache I have right now"

"Oh, I think I know. You said the same thing before. The morning after the last girl's night. Ohh, and not to forget about the time with Derek. Or the time…" Em could continue to lists until tonight.

"I get it. You don't have to remind me. It makes my headache worse." said JJ

"I made you a breakfast. Eat it and then take these pills. They will help you." suggested Emily.

"Yes ma'am" JJ replied and then Em gave her the platter. But once JJ tried the first bite of the toast, she gave back the platter to her wife and run out to the bathroom.

"Well, I think that the breakfast can wait." Emily said to herself and went to see how Jennifer is.

When she entered the bathroom, she found out JJ in the same position like her earlier this morning. Em knelt behind Jen and started to stroke JJ's back. When she stopped throwing up, Emily got up and grabbed a couple of clod cloths from the sink pressing one against JJ's forehead.

"You look worse than me when you are vomiting." said Em.

"I don't get it." JJ looked at her wife confused.

"These days I was not feeling very well. In the mornings I was throwing up." Emily admitted.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked still confused.

"Just a second." Emily opened the stand next to the mirror and took out the pregnancy test. "Here, see this." she gave it to her.

After a minute staring at it, Jen looked at her wife.

"Em…"

* * *

_****__**A/N: So, this is for now. I hope you liked it. The next one will be up on Wednesday or Thursday. :)**_


	6. A Doctor's Appointment

_****__**A/N: Hi, guys! Yeah, I know. I said that I will update Thursday. I'm sorry for the delay. And I know that this chapter is short. But I think it is best to stop it here and to continue it in the other chapter. Enjoy reading! :)**_  


_****__****__******Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 – A Doctor's Appointment**_

"Em…It shows two…You are pregnant! We are going to be parents. You and me moms. Oh, my God! I can believe this. We parents…" If Emily has not interrupted JJ, she could continue forever.

"Jen, baby, calm down. You are rambling." Em said and kissed her wife deeply.

"I'm just on the seventh heaven. We have to make a doctor appointment. We can get it for Monday. I will call Hotch and tell him that we will be late. We have to tell the team, they will be happy for us. And our parents…" Jennifer started to ramble all over again.

"Hey, hey. We will talk about everything later. Why don't you take a shower? It will help you with the hangover. I'll go and make us something to eat after the breakfast dropped." Emily suggested.

"You made me forget about the headache. But I have an idea." JJ came closer to her wife and started to unbutton her pants. "Why don't you take a shower with me?"

"I think that this is a brilliant idea." Emily said with a smile on her face.

The weekend for the girls of Prentiss family was amazing. They spent it enjoying about the news, talking about the unborn baby… Em called the doctor and get an appointment for Monday morning. And JJ called Hotch to tell him that they will be late. She did not tell him that Emily is pregnant – that is something that they planned to tell the team together, which is going to happen after the appointment.

Emily clutched JJ's hand as she sat on the bed in the doctor's office. She was shaking. "Em, calm down sweetheart. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"So, Emily, Jennifer you are here because you think that Emily is pregnant." Dr. Sarah Robbins asked them.

"Yes. These days I have been throwing up. Sometimes I feel a little dizzy" replied Em.

"And she took a home test. It was positive." said JJ. She could not hide the smile on her face at the thought of the baby.

"Well, let's see if this is true." said Dr. Robbins. "If you just lift your shirt, we'll get started. "

Emily did what the doctor said. She was still holding JJ's hand tightly.

"Okay, now I'm going to put some gel on your stomach. This may be a little cold." After putting the gel onto Em's flat stomach Dr. Robbins moved the probe around. Spinning the screen around, the doctor showed Emily the image. "You are most definitely pregnant. From the size of the fetus, I would say around the second month."

"I am really pregnant." Now sure about that, Emily and JJ can relax a bit.

"Yes. For now, the baby looks healthy. I will leave you alone for a minute. Then we have to talk more about the things during the pregnancy. I will be back in a minute." With that, Sarah left the happy couple.

"I'm pregnant." Once again, Emily said that. She just could not believe it.

"Yup. That is amazing. Love you, Emily Prentiss." said JJ and kissed her wife.

"Love you, too, Jennifer Prentiss."

* * *

_****__**A/N: I hope you like it. Please, review. I love to hear what you think. I don't know when I'm going to update, because right now we do a lot of exams at school (there are three weeks and then summer vacation, yeee :D). After that I will be able to update more frequently. :)**_


	7. New Case

_**A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't update earlier**__**. I started biology course and was very busy. But I promise that the next update will be sooner - the next week. Well, enough with my apologies. Enjoy reading! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7 – New Case**_

After the appointment JJ and Emily had to go to work. They were very excited, cheerful and definitely couldn't think about anything else unless the baby. The thought about work made the girls wanting to turn the car around and go home. But they didn't do it. The work is work. You have to do it even if you don't want.

When they walked into the bullpen of the BAU everyone was already there. Hotch and Rossi were in their offices. Derek was writing his reports. Garcia was in the bullpen, talking with Reid. Probably she was waiting Emily and JJ to come to work, so that she can ask them about their weekend. She was always curious about their life – typical gossip girl. Meanwhile, while Penelope and Spencer were talking, Morgan used that moment to add some of his reports to Spence's pile.

When the two Prentiss came closer to the decks, Garcia immediately runs towards them and hug them.

"So, how was the weekend of my famous friends?" asked Penelope.

"We're not famous. How did you come up with that?" JJ said with a laugh.

"For me you're famous. Well, about the weekend, what did you do?" Garcia insisted for answers.

"Actually, we spent two perfect days" said JJ with a huge grin on her face.

"Perfect? That's all? Come on, tell us more" Derek spoke from his desk.

"Since when you are interested what we do in our free time?" asked Emily.

"Oh, you know, Penelope tells me everything. And if you don't say anything now, she will be wondering what happened and when she found out something about you two, she always comes to me and tell me everything." Morgan explained.

"You know what? We have some news." said Emily and looked at her wife.

"News?" Spencer spoke for the first time after the two Agent came to work.

"Yes. We…" Emily was interrupted when Hotch stormed out from his office and knocked on the Rossi's door. He came out and Hotch told him something. That was definitely not good.

Hotch went down the stairs and spoke the words that no one wanted to hear. "We have a case. Conference room in five."

"Nothing came to me" said JJ

"This came directly to me" Hotch explained.

"Let's go. We will tell you there." suggested Jennifer.

"Hey, I think I had fewer reports. The pile was smaller." Spencer pointed to his paperwork.

"Come on, Pretty boy." said Derek.

"You did this, didn't you?" Reid asked Morgan as they walked towards the conference room.

After everyone took their places around the table in the conference room, Emily and JJ remained upright.

"Before to stat presenting the case, can we make a quick announce?" JJ said.

"What's going on, girls?" asked David, a little worried.

"Well I… i.e. we are going to be parents. I am pregnant." Emily announced with a smile.

First to react was Penelope. She acted like little, happy child.

"That's wonderful. I am going to be the greatest auntie, that child can wish. Your child will be spoiled and you can't stop me from doing it." She said and hugged JJ with one of her big hugs.

"Oh, Pen, I can't breath." complained JJ.

"Congratulations!" said Dave and Spence and they also hug them.

"Tell us something more about the baby. When did you find out? Did you go to the doctor?" Derek demanded for answers.

"We found out on Saturday and to…" Emily started.

"What! And you tell me now – your best friend? Garcia said with disappointment.

"Pen… we were very happy and wanted to have some time alone, celebrating it, just the two of us." JJ apologized.

"Oh, Ok. But after the case we are going to have a girls' night and you two are telling me every little detail about the celebration." insisted Pen.

"Okay, we will do it." Jennifer promised.

"And I was telling you that today we were at the doctor. She examined me and found that I'm in the second month. Everything is normal with the baby." explained Emily.

"We are happy for you two. I assume that we have to talk about work and maternity leave." said Hotch.

"There is no reason why I don't come with you, guys. I think is best to not go in the field, just for safety. And about maternity leave, we will have to discuss it." Emily offered.

"That is fine with me." Hotch agreed.

"Well, since everything is clear, we can start with the case." Rossi recommended.

"Of course." Hotch said and took the remote for the screen.

After pressing one of the buttons, on the screen came up pictures of the first victim.

"This is the first victim, Anne Rundle, 33. The second – Marion Regan, 37, third – Ellie Robinson 29, and the fourth – Maria Davis, 34. They were all found outside of Bay Springs, Mississippi, near highway 18. They were all tortured and raped." Hotch explained and then sat down.

"The women are blondes with blue eyes in their thirties." said Derek.

Hearing these words, Emily became worried about her wife. They had many cases which description of victims' matches on her or JJ, but this was different. There was something that made Emily sick. It was that bad feeling that made Prentiss more worried. She just hoped that everything would be fine.

"The killer is definitely a man. He is progressing very quickly." claimed David.

"He maybe is angry about his wife or girlfriend because she broke up with him" suggested Emily.

"Or he had a bad relationship with his mother. She probably abandoned him when he was little and now the unsub is angry at all women that reminded him of his mother." offered Reid.

"We will talk more on the plane. Garcia, I want you to find more about the victims and their families. JJ, Detective Danny Wallace said that the media is interested in that case, mainly because this is a small town and there don't have serial killers, so it will help if we find out what they know about the murders. Sometimes the media knows more than they assume. Wheels up in thirty" Hotch said and went out of the conference room. Dave after him.

"Hey, Spencer, what is the population of Bay Springs?" asked Morgan.

"The population is 2,097 people, 793 households, and 524 families residing in the city. The population density is 54.8/km². There are 880 housing units at an average density of 23.0/km². The racial makeup of the city is 50.02% White, 49.64% African American, 0.05% from other races, and 0.29% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race is 0.57% of the population." Reid answered.

"Pretty boy, I only asked about one number, not ten." said Derek. Spencer just shrugged. Penelope laughed. The three of them left the room, where JJ was gathering the folders and Emily was standing near her wife.

"Jen…" started Emily.

"Yes." Jennifer looked at the worried eyes of her wife. "Are you okay, Emily?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you." Emily said.

"Hey, I'm okay, Em." JJ came closer to her wife.

"Just promise me that you will be safe and we both we will come home." JJ could tell that Emily was on the verge of tears. Probably that was from the hormones.

"I promise." said JJ and kiss her wife. "I promise both of you." she placed her hand on Emily's tummy. "Love you, Em."

"I love you, too." and they kissed again.

"Come on, let's go and get our things." Jennifer suggested.

Emily just hoped that everything will be fine. That everyone will go back home safe and sound.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, what you think about this chapter. Do you like it/don't like it? Please, review. They mean a lot for me. Thank you! :)**_

_**P.S. Today is AJ Cook birthday. So, Happy Birthday!**_


	8. The Beginnig Of Hell

_**AN:**** Hey, guys. I know, I haven't updated in ages. I will not bore you with the reasons why I haven't updated for months. I just want to say that I'm sorry for that. I want you to know that no matter what I'm not going to give up on that story, just the updates will be not as fast as you or I want. Okay, enough with my rambling. Enjoy reading! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8 – The Beginning Of Hell**_

The flight to Bay Springs was short. The team discussed the case and Hotch gave them their assignments. Morgan and Rossi will have to go to the crime scene, Reid – to the coroner, JJ will talk with Maria Davis' parents – the most recent victim. Now when Emily is pregnant, most of the time she will have to stay in the police station. So she and Hotch will go there.

Emily was sitting alone, while JJ and Spencer were playing cards. She often glanced at her wife. Derek, who was across from her, noticed this.

"Emily why are you worried?" He asked.

"I'm not." She simply answered.

"Yeah, and that's why every five minutes glanced at JJ." Derek pointed out the obvious thing.

Emily sighed. "Okay, you got me. It's that now when I'm pregnant I'll be at the station and I can't protect her. I mean that when we are somewhere out I always watch out for her and I'm more comfortable when we are together. Yeah, sometimes she is with some of you or I am… I don't know why I'm so worried, Morgan." She was really confused with all these feelings which she has.

"I get it, Emily. We'll make sure to not happen anything to your girl." Derek reassured her. Emily smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"Ah, what are big brothers for?" Derek said.

When the team arrived in Bay Springs everyone concentrated on their tasks.

* * *

Morgan and Rossi went to the crime scene. The body of Maria was found, like the others, in a forest near highway 18.

"So the unsub want the bodies to be found." Derek said after scanning the area.

"If he wanted the victims to be not find he can leave them in the woods, where no one go. But instead of that he prefers to leave them near the road where the drivers can see them." Dave agreed with his colleague.

"All the victims are found with their faces down. What do you think Rossi, did he regret his actions?" Asked Derek.

"Defiantly no. He tortures and rapes his victims. He wants to destroy them. The way he places the bodies he want to make the women ashamed of their actions." Dave explained.

"So the unsub had a girlfriend. She probably cheated on him and they broke up. And now he is killing blonde blue-eyed girls." Derek suggested.

"But are these girls cheating on their boyfriends or he just sees a girl who reminds him of his girlfriend?" Dave asked.

"That we have to find." Derek said.

* * *

Reid was sent to the coroner.

"Hello, I'm Supervisory Special Agent Spencer Reid. I'm here for the results from the autopsy of Maria Davis."

"Yes, Agent, I expected you. I'm Dr. Jane Gibson." She introduced herself and smiled at Reid.

"I also hold PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering, as well as BAs in Psychology and Sociology." Spencer rambled.

"Okay…" Dr. Gibson said and smiled at Reid once again.

They walked to the table on which the body was.

"What caused the death?" Spencer asked his first question.

"She has many stab wounds. Some of them are deep. She lost a lot of blood and also has infected wounds. All this contributes to a more rapid death. But otherwise her death occurred after receiving this wound." Dr. Gibson pointed the wound near her heart. "This is made with more force and it is the deepest, almost hit her hearth. She bled to death." The Doctor explained.

"Did you find a sperm from the rape?" Spenser asked.

"No, there was any." She said.

"Anything you can tell me about the weapon, which he used." Reid asked his next question.

"Well, as you see the weapon is definitely a knife, but I can't give you any specifics of what kind it is. A big knife. That's all I can say." Dr. Jane said and smiled.

"Thank you. At least now we know that the unsub will not stop killing unless we catch him. Here, this is my number, call me if you find something else." Reid said and handed her his card.

* * *

At the station Hotch and Emily met up with Detective Danny Wallace.

"I'm Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner and this is Supervisory Special Agent Prentiss." They all shook hands.

"Detective Wallace. I thought you were more." Danny said.

"The rest of the team will come later. They are on their assignments." Hotch explained. "Emily, start out with the geographic profile."

Emily nodded and went to the board with the map.

"So, Detective Wallace what we know about the unsub?" Hotch asked.

"Unsub?" Wondered Danny.

"Unknown subject." Hotch said.

"He kidnaps and the women and for three days he keeps them and torture them. Then he kills them and throws their bodies near the highway. We didn't find anything else. That's why we called you. He makes a perfect killing." Wallace gave the information he has.

"There is no such a thing like perfect murder. Eventually he will make a mistake. But until he does, more innocent women will die. And that's why we are studying his behavior. This helps us to get him faster and reduces the number of victims." Hotch responded on the last sentence which Det. Wallace said

"Emily, can you tell me why the unsub choose those places to dump the bodies?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know. I don't think that there is anything specific. It looks like he just dumps them randomly." Emily offered.

"Good. Keep working." He encouraged her, when his phone rang.

"Morgan, did you find something?" He listened while Derek explained what he and Rossi revealed. "Call JJ and tell her. She can see if Maria Davis had a boyfriend." Hotch said and hung up.

* * *

JJ was on her way to the home of Mr. and Ms. Davis. It wasn't a long ride, maybe about 40 minutes. During the ride JJ noticed that she was running out of fuel. She saw a sign for a gas station that she will pass shortly.

At the gas station just when the gas station attendant came out, her phone rang.

"Hey, Derek what's going on?" JJ asked.

"We think that the victim may have a boyfriend and possibly cheated on him. So, ask they know something." Derek explained over the phone.

"Okay, I'll see what they know." JJ said.

"So, Ms. Prentiss are you breaking the law?" Derek teased her. He and Rossi were on their way to the police station and he was bored so decided to tease JJ.

"What! Of course not. After all my name is not Derek Morgan." JJ teased back.

"Hey, that was one and you promise me to stop insinuating it." Derek defended himself.

"Well, I'm sorry baby boy. But I love so much to stop teasing you." JJ said and started to laugh.

"Oh, Princess you better not play with the big boys like me." Derek replied.

"We'll see that. I've got to go. Bye _baby_ boy." JJ ended the conversation.

"Hello, you want to load your car?" Asked the gas station attendant.

JJ nodded. She decided to call Emily and see if she wants something to eat.

"Hey, honey. What are you doing?"

"Hi, Jen. I'm working on the geographic profile. Did you talk with Davis's parents?" Emily asked.

"No, not yet. I had to load the car. That's why I'm calling you. Do you want to buy you something to eat from the gas station?" JJ wondered.

"Yeah, I want something sweet. See if there has my favorite sweet, please." Emily replied.

"Anything for my beautiful wife." JJ said and turned to the man. "I'll be in the gas station."

The man listened and the both conversations He was convinced that JJ was cheating on her wife – like she said, with this man Derek. All women are the same – always chat on their boyfriends or husbands or in her case her wife. She has to pay for that. JJ was with her back to him. He opened the car hood and cut one of the cables.

He went inside. JJ paid for the gas and for the sweets and left. She went in the car and tried to start it, but unsuccessfully, of course. The man watched from inside and waited patiently for the moment when she is going to be his. He soaked a cloth with chloroform. JJ tried a couple more times to start the car and finally gave up. She got out of the SVU. Then the man went out.

"You've got a problem?" He asked the obvious thing.

"Yes, the car doesn't want to start." JJ answered unaware of the danger.

He approached her and grabbed her. Immediately put the cloth on her face. JJ struggled, but gradually her strengths weakened until the chloroform acted completely. The man picked her up and carried her to his car.

He closed the gas station and got in the car. He looked at the mirror on which he saw the sleeping woman and smiled.

"You are mine." He said and drove off with JJ.

* * *

_**AN: **_**_So, this is for now. At the beginning of April I have a vacation and I would have time to work on this story. The next update will be probably then. Don't forget to leave me a comment. Thank you. :)_  
**


	9. The Realisation

_**Hi! I'm terrible with the updating, so it's pointless to say why I couldn't do it sooner. And probably no one cares about that. So here is the next chapter. I just want to say that Bay Springs actually exists, but the things I wrote that are nearby the town, probably do not exists. There are things which I mentioned in the previous chapters which are true. I know that because I read about them in Wikipedia. That's all. Enjoy reading! :)**  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 9 - The Realisation **_

_Bay Springs' Station_

Everyone was back from their assignments, expect JJ. No one yet had suspected that something happened to her. That's way because everyone knows how long questioning the relatives of the victim is taking. The team was concentrated on the profile. They were looking at papers and records, trying to find something more about the unsub.

"What do we know so far?" Hotch asked, looking from the file which he was reading.

"Most likely the unsub is killing these women because he wants revenge. Probably his girlfriend cheated on him. That will know for sure when JJ comes back." Rossi explained.

"According to Jane some of the wounds are very deep, so that means that he is very angry and soon he will kill his main target – his ex-girlfriend." Reid said.

"Jane?" Morgan questioned.

"Uh, Dr. Gibson, the coroner." Spencer replied.

"You think that she is beautiful?" Emily teased him.

"I didn't say such a thing" Raid flushed.

"Oh, look who is blushing." Derek pestered him some more.

Everyone laughed. These moments helped the team to get away for seconds from the harsh reality. Some will find them for inappropriate, and maybe they are, but with the things they see everyday moments like this are needed. They remind them that even with the monsters out there there are beautiful things and people for who is worth the fight.

"Prentiss, Morgan, leave Reid alone." If JJ is not around to save Spencer, Hotch will do it. "Now back to work. What else we know?" He reminded the team about what they were talking, not that they forgot.

"I spoke with Garcia and with her help I managed to narrow the perimeter of the geographical profile. We think that he has one of the cabins in the forest within 31 miles from the crime scene. Garcia already checked up the cabins. There are 52." Emily let them know.

"We need to work more on his personality and appearance, so that we can narrow the number of possible places. If we are lucky there will be a few cabins which we can search." Derek pointed out.

"Very good. From what we know we can guess that the unsub is male, in his late twenties mid-thirties. He was rejected which made him to start killing. He is progressing very quickly and soon he will kill his main target. Prentiss, Reid, call Garcia again and use this information to narrow the number of the cabins." They nodded, got up and went to the board to call Penelope. "The rest of you continue the work with the papers" Hotch gave them tasks.

* * *

_Unsub's Cabin_

JJ started to wake up. The first thing that she felt was the throbbing in her head. She slowly got back to her senses. The first thing she saw, when she opened her eyes, was the mattress on which she was. Then she felt something hard on her wrist. She was handcuffed with chains. In the air was pungent smell that if was inhaled, probably will make you throw up. JJ pulled the chains a couple of times with hope that it can come out from the wall, where was attached, but of course that was pointless. If nothing else, this action caused her a great pain since the chains were too tight. The only door in the room opened. The unsub made his way to JJ.

"I see that you are awake. It was about time. The previous women took them less time. But now when you are awake, we can start to play" He said and smiled with his terrible smile. JJ prayed that her wife will find her soon. She prayed and for strength, which will help her to survive this.

"So, tell me Jennifer, why did you cheat on your wife?" He asked. JJ looked puzzled. How did he find out that she has a wife and don't assume that she has a husband?

"I'll never do such a thing." She responded sharply. The unsub got angry. He walked to her and grabbed her by the hair.

"Don't lie to me Jennifer." He screamed at her. He pulled a knife from behind. "Now, tell me the truth or I will not hesitate to use it on you." He ran the knife on the buttons of her shirt.

"I'm not lying." JJ said on the verge of tears.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you." He said with playful voice. With a quick motion he ran the knife over the buttons and they flew in all directions. Her bra and bare flesh were visible. He played with the knife for some time and suddenly cut her. JJ whimpered. "Jennifer, my sweet, Jennifer. I heard you on the gas station when you talked with your life and your lover."

"He isn't my lover, he is my brother." JJ didn't lie him. She thinks of Derek as her brother.

Without of word the unsub cut her again. This time deeper.

"Stop lying me, Jennifer. I'm not so stupid. I already made some research and I know that Emily Prentiss is your wife and Derek Morgan is your colleague." The unsub said, grinning at her.

"I'm telling you the truth. Derek is like my brother." JJ said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I hate the people who lied and cheat. And you, Jennifer, you are one of them. Do you know what I do with those people? Well, if you don't, now will find out." He got even closer to her and got on top of her.

"Please, stop. I didn't do anything. Please." JJ begged. She pleaded over and over again, but that didn't help her at all.

"I didn't do anything. Why don't you believe me?" JJ was more talking to herself rather than to him. It was like he was deaf to her begging.

When he got on top of her he started to kiss her. She instantly pulled back, but she didn't have any place and she couldn't stop his kisses. JJ tried her best to defend herself, to prevent the thing that was happening and going to happen, but he was so strong. He had a strong grip on her which caused her a severe pain. She didn't know what to do and just gave up. No, she didn't give up fully, because she knows that her wife, her beautiful live will come and save her. She has so many things to live for, for example their baby. JJ gave up in this situation, because she knows that he will do it no matter what, whether she is awake or he knocks her up.

After a while he stopped with the kisses. With the knife he cut her bra and her breast were now fully exposed to him. She started to kiss one of her breast and with his hand played with the nipple on the other breast. That continues maybe for ten minutes. Then he unzipped her pants and pulled them down. With the knife, like her bra, he cut her panties. Now JJ was completely naked and at his disposal. She tried to think about home, about her friends, wife… but nothing helped. She just prayed that they will save her soon, she prayed Emily not to hate and leave her. She prayed for a chance to see her baby. The thought of Emily hating her and not allowing her to see their baby made her cry harder, if that was even possible. She prayed this ordeal to come to an end.

* * *

_Back to the Station_

Emily was worried. She had tried to connect with her life, but unsuccessful. She was having a bad feeling that something happened. She tried to call her a couple more times and went to talk with Hotch.

"Hotch, Jen is not here yet and it's been hours since the last time I heard her. I've been trying to call her, but with no success." Emily explained her concerns.

"Don't worry. It's probably nothing. I'm sure that she is still talking with Davis' parents. I'll phone their house." Hotch tried to reassure his colleague.

The others saw the worry on Emily's face.

"Hey, Em, what's up?" Derek asked her.

"Jen is not answering her phone. She is late. And I'm worried about her." She said.

They all looked at Hotch, while he was talking on the phone. Now, when Emily said this, it made the others think about it more. Put like this, they started to worry, too for their media liaison. Hotch finished his conversation.

"JJ hasn't been to Davis' family, yet. She never went." He announced. The shock was written on the team faces.

"That's not possible, Hotch. This cannot be happening." Emily said with tears in her eyes.

Rossi quickly dialed Garcia's number.

"Here is the God of everything. I thought that you forgot me. I'm little hurt. So, how can I help you?" Penelope answered the phone with her usual self.

"Garcia I want you to trace JJ's phone." Rossi simply said.

"What? Why?" She asked now and she is worried.

"Just do it, Baby Girl." Derek spoke.

"Um, I can't find it. It's disconnected." Garcia said the thing that everyone was afraid to hear. They were silent, no one wanted to say this aloud. "Why are you not saying anything? What does mean?" Finally Penelope broke the silence.

"It means that JJ is missing." Reid said it, the thing no one to hear.

Penelope was quietly crying. Emily got up from the chair in which she was sitting and ran to the bathrooms. The others just watched her. No one followed her. Not that they didn't want to comfort their friend, they just didn't know what to say to her.

* * *

_**I want to say one BIG thanks to those who comment, follow, favorite or read my story. I would not have been writing this story if it wasn't you, guys. So, THANK YOU!**_

_**Oh, and don't forget to review. :)**_


End file.
